A vulpine illusion
by DesireeU
Summary: Courtney loses her Ninetales in the forest, only to find a platinum-haired man practicing illusions. Has her beloved Ninetales became human! Magma logic is always the best logic. (Courtney/Blaise, traditional/old japanese setting)


**A/N:** Random story is random xD An idea I got which I then RPed with my sister, and thought I could as well turn it into a story for you guys to hopefully enjoy! It originally was going to be a oneshot, but lazy/busy me didn't have time to just type it all so another multichapter story it is with a pretty short first chapter, hope you don't mind xP

To clarify on names, Courtney is RSE/manga Courtney, Kagari is ORAS Courtney, Ottavio is RSE Tabitha, Tabitha is ORAS Tabitha, Shelly is RSE Shelly and Isabel is ORAS Shelly; all others should be the same, recognizable ones.  
Reviews are always infinitely appreciated, and as usual, English is not my language so feel free to let me know any errors! c:

* * *

"Ninetales! Ninetales!"

The voice of a young woman echoed through the forest, the golden glistening of the setting sun starting to falter as the woods thickened.  
"Ninetales, stop playing around! It's time to go home!"  
Momentarily stopping her run to catch her breath, Courtney looked around, only vegetation meeting her gaze.  
It had been such a long time since she felt so worried. So _uneasy_.  
Her crimson eyes couldn't perceive the sun's light anymore, and she didn't know if it was because the sun itself was resting through the night, or if she had come too far in the forest's embrace.

And then, she suddenly saw it. A blur of multiple, platinum tails ducking behind a bush.

Courtney found her usual confident smile back: "Ahah, very funny Ninetales. Now, you're not a kit anymore, so would you please come out? It's getting very late, and dinner won't prepare by itself!"  
Silence. Then some rustling of grass.  
"Fine, I'm coming to get you, but mythic creature or not you won't pass this clear!" she almost yelled, hoping to sound commanding enough.  
She followed the rustling of grass, only to be in a small clearing amidst the labyrinth of trees.  
And to be blinded by divine light.

The young woman could barely see, in the sudden light that caught her eyes unprepared, but there he was, a young man with strange platinum locks, donned in white clothing, as he seemed to shape light itself with his own hands. The light took shapes of unknown faces, of muffled sounds; it was the divine act of illusions, that she sometimes caught her kitsune Pokémon performing.

And then it hit her.

Or, to be more correct, _she_ hit _him_.

"Ninetales! Ninetales, you're human?!" yelled Courtney, unwillingly tackling the man because of her enthusiasm and stupor.  
The unknown man lost his balance, taken by surprise, and fell head first on one of the small boulders nearby, the illusions of light dissipating into darkness.  
"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you feeling ok?" the brunette squeaked, kneeling down to assist him. He was seemingly unconscious for a minute maybe, and then he tried sitting up, puzzled when his fingers felt blood as he massaged his aching head. It was a slight blood loss, but something wasn't right. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember where he was, why he was there, who was the annoying girl by his side, or who was he, himself.

"Can you answer me?" Courtney kept blabbering on: "Can you speak human language?"  
He blinked at her a couple times, like she was stupid: "...of course? I mean, I AM human."  
"Yeah yeah, of course, being in a human form right now doesn't make you a human, Ninetales!" she giggled in response: "But it's good to hear you talk! That's funny though, I always pictured you as a lady…well, come to look at you closer, you do have some androgynous facial traits! Must be a thing of you divine beings."  
"Can't you just...STOP...talking? What are you even talking about, anyways? Who are you?!"

This time it was Courtney to just blink at him, before hesitatingly speaking: "Can't….can't you really remember who I am?"  
The man sighed, and kept on massaging his head: "Listen miss, I'm already having trouble remembering who _I_ am, how am I supposed to know who you are?"  
Courtney's lip quivered a bit and she suddenly bear-hugged him, b'awwwing while massaging his head: "Oh my gods Ninetales I am SO sorry, so very very sorry aaaah! It's all my fault, I made you smack your head and now you lost your memory, sorryyyyy…!"  
"Woah there, I may not know who I am, but I'm definetely aware I'm not a Pokemon, what may make you think so?!"

"B-because I've lost you in the forest, a second before I see your tails in the bushes, and a second later there you are but human! That wouldn't be hard for a Ninetales, any kitsune worth its name can shapeshift! And then, look at your hair, just platinum like your fur; and let me tell you, I've never seen anyone with light colored hair, nor the other guys if you're wondering! And you're even wearing white clothes which are associated to either spiritualism or it means you were attending a funeral, but then why the heck would you be in a forest then? Annnnnd lastly mister, I saw you! Saw you using your magic to cause illusions, how do you explain that mmmmh?"

The man was seemingly lost in thought, trying to process what she was saying: "W-well...that's a lot for a coincidence...d-do you really think-?" "MY POOR KIT WHAT DID I DO TO YOU NOW YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING AND CAN'T EVEN SHAPESHIFT BACK WHAT AM I GONNA DOOOOOOO" interrupted Courtney wailing.  
The young man simply patted her shoulder, waiting for her to stop.

* * *

Around an hour later, Courtney was back home with her now human Ninetales, who wasn't very convinced of the whole thing, but it kind of made sense in a very messed up way; that, and he mainly needed a place to stay and some assistance for his bleeding head.  
While going home everyone they crossed by couldn't help but stare in awe and curiosity at the strange man, which made Courtney all the more sure about her theory.

Even the other people in the Magma gang her agreed with her, despite how crazy it all sounded. But then, kitsunes were pretty mysteryous beings to begin with and they've seen much crazier stuff with the Aquas, so no one could really object.

"So," inquired Ottavio: "what do you plan on doing now?"  
Courtney calmly sipped on her sake, eyes fixed on her 'Ninetales': "Well first of all, he needs some proper clothes, so if you could lend me a kimono for him for tomorrow morning then we can go out and buy some new for him. And then, I'd need a name to call him by, I can't always call him Ninetales….goodness, I've never been good with nicknaming my Pokémon…"

"I agree on the name thing, but I'm afraid I can't lend him anything Court. Shelly already ruined a fair share of kimonos of mine during our... _playtimes_ , and I myself really need to change closet."  
"Or, change girlfriend." chuckled Courtney.

"Remember they're the enemy, Tavi!" peeped in Kagari.  
"You brought the 'keep friends close and enemies closer' on a whole new level, brother." added Tabitha.  
"Yeah, she may be hot but she's still a freakin' Aqua, man!" concluded Brodie.  
Ottavio glared at them before burying his fand in his hands: "Why do you always end with bringing up this subject…?"

The Magmas kept on drinking and chatting about their shaeningans with their rival gang, while the platinum-haired man shifted uncomfortably on his seat.  
"Well then pals, I think it's time to call it a night! Got to take care of my kit!" said Courtney standing up and starting to pick up the wooden mugs from the table.  
"Yeah, good luck on that! Let us know if you need anything, got it Court?" said Ottavio half mockingly, half concerned.  
"No worries, got it covered bro!" she winked at him, and closed the door once the last of his friends was out, sighing.

"Well well, my dear Niney, I'll prepare you a nice warm bath, will medicate again your wound and then we'll have a nice rest. Sounds good?"  
The man simply nodded, following her movements with his gaze.  
As he was finally bathing, Courtney picked up his clothes to go and wash them, when she noticed a golden pendant slipping out of a pocket. Engraved on it was the name 'Blaise'.

"Hey, Ninetales!" she basically screamed, entering the bathroom -which made him scream as well-: "I found this, is that yours? May that be your name when in human form? How many times did you ever became human anyways? And-" " _G-GET OUT!_ " screamed him throwing a wooden basin at her and subsequently anything he could get his hands on.  
"Ok ok, got it! Sorry, I just got excited and forgot about your bath, you don't have to attempt murder for that, geez!" yelped Courtney as she scurried out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind her.

When the newly named Blaise got out of the bathroom, still grumpy and only a towel covering him, Courtney facepalmed: "Oh my, I forgot that you don't have anything else to put on...your clothes are still wet, so maybe you can take one of my sleeping kimonos…?" she said, offering a white kimono of hers.  
"Never! I am not going to wear a _lady's_ kimono!" barked the man in reply.  
"Ok, guess you can sleep nude then."

….g-give me that thing…"  
"Good boy!"

That night, Courtney almost choked on her laughter and under Blaise's hands.

Who ever imagined her beloved kit could be so susceptible?


End file.
